This invention relates generally to the application of terminals to a plastic bobbin used as a component of an electrical coil and, more particularly, to an apparatus with which bobbins are lugged with an array of spaced, parallel terminals, each provided with an upstanding pin to which one end of a conductor in the coil can be tied.
An electrical coil of the type used in the communications industry or in the manufacture of solenoids includes a bobbin, usually of plastic, having flanges between which one or more insulated conductors are wound. Terminals are provided at one or both ends of the bobbin and usually are adapted for connection both to a tie from a conductor and to external circuitry. Strips of end-to-end connected terminals are used and the end terminal is not severed until after insertion. It is also a requirement that the inserted end be bent for accessibility to a tie from a conductor and, of course, each terminal must be staked or clinched in some way. These and related steps are usually carried out at multiple stations which leads to multiple opportunities for misalignments of operating parts and deformations of terminals.